TE CONOZCO
by mujer misteriosa
Summary: Es un Song-Fic , Es una cancion de Ricardo Arjona ," Te conozco desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies" La conoce mejor que nadie , el es el unico que sabe como se siente , lo que le agrada o lo que le disgusta. ni siquiera el hombre con el que esta saliendo le conoce la mitad. ROB/STAR


_**N/A: ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE SONG- FIC, ES CORTO :**_

 **Te conozco**

Mientras bajaba las escaleras para la bola de caridad de Bruce Wayne, mi padre adoptivo, donde tenía que ir, buena esta vez era por mi propia intención, sabía que ella estaba aquí, ni por ninguna razón tenía intención de faltar.

Desde hace un año y medio, no la veo, me había perdido de su larga cabellera pelirroja, su hermosa piel bronceada, sus largas piernas… y más que nada sus bellas esmeraldas.

 **Te conozco desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies**

 **Sé que roncas por las noches y que duermes de revés**

 **Sé que dices que tienes 20 cuando tienes 23.**

Ella es única que robo, mi corazón, la misma kori Anders, mientras tomo una copa de licor, la veo con alguien al lado, ella lleva un vestido largo, verdes manzana, mientras lucia el escote en la espalda con pequeñas cadenas que adornaba el vestido en esa parte…. Mientras llevaba un hermoso peinado con el cabello recogido con una cebolla que hacia la forma en el cabello, mientras, por el otro lado Roy trata de besarla, pero ella se esquiva.

 **Te conozco cuando ríes y tus gestos al amar**

 **Sé de aquella cirugía que a nadie le has de contar**

 **Sé que odias la rutina un poco más que a la cocina.**

De alguna forma tengo ganas de partirle la cara a ese imbécil, por tan solo haberse fijado en ella, yo soy el único que la conoce bien, veo que no quiere estar aquí, se le nota en la cara, mientras avanza con Rachel y Donna su gran amiga, dejando a Roy atrás mientras saluda a Garth.

-está hablando de ti-oigo una voz, que provenía de mi mejor amigo Wally, y ya sabía lo que quería decir, mi hermosa mujer no me ha olvidado.

-lo se… con los gestos que ella hace, hasta puedo saber lo que está diciendo-

-¡Dick!, crees que te dé una oportunidad, empezar de nuevo-

-tiene orgullo, igual que yo-

-algunos de los dos tienen que dar el primer paso de nuevo.-

 **Dime si él te conoce la mitad**

 **Dime si él tiene la sensibilidad**

 **De encontrar el punto exacto donde explotas al amar.**

Avanzo, mientras ella siente mi mirada, pero no quiere voltear atrás, porque sabe que no aguantaría la mirada y saldría corriendo a mi brazos y nunca me soltaría e igual yo con ella.

Y eso mismo es lo que quiero hacer.

Todavía recuerdo los días juntos que pasábamos, nuestras citas en la playa, los besos profundos que nos dejaba sin aire. Nuestra primera vez, que lo hicimos en ese cenote, mientras estabas completamente perdida con mis besos.

Vuelvo a mi realidad.

 **Dime si él te conoce la mitad**

 **Dime si él te ama la mitad**

 **De lo que te ama este loco que dejaste en libertad**.

Noto que te que te estas aburriendo, mientras me miras de reojo, mientras finges interés en lo que te dicen tus amigos, veo que el imbécil de tu novio, está de nuevo, te dice algo, pero descubro que no te agrado su comentario , ese tipo no te conoce demasiado, como lo hago yo.

Si supiera como te conquiste, tendrías que volver a nacer, para ver si entro vida, te enamoras de él. Puedo ser el único que conoce por lo que habías pasado.

 **Reconozco lo que piensas antes que empieces a hablar**

 **Sé de tus 150 dietas para adelgazar**

 **Sé que padeces de insomnio y que fumas sin parar.**

Sé que me extrañas, extrañas las veces que no podías dormir, que te acompañaba hasta las cinco de la mañana, siempre eran así, platicábamos y nos levantábamos a medio día, aunque todavía, tengo esa rutina, solo que me faltas tú y yo te hago falta a ti.

Observo que te levantas para avanzar al baño, y decido seguirte.

 **Imagino esas charlas que en mi honor han de entablar**

 **Y hasta sé lo que este viernes le has de hacer para cenar**

 **Y es que tanto te conozco que hasta sé, me has de extrañar**.

Avanzas al tocador, mientras observo que te salen lágrimas en los ojos, que deshacen el delineador de tus hermoso ojos, junto con el rimen, mientras te observo parado aquí desde el marco de la puerta.

-recuerdo cuando solías esconderte en el baño-

-¡Richard!-tu dulce voz, en tono de sorpresa, mientras te sonreí.

 **Dime si él te conoce la mitad**

 **Dime si él tiene la sensibilidad**

 **De encontrar el punto exacto donde explotas al amar.**

 **Dime si él te conoce la mitad**

-eres hermosa, para estar llorando-dijo acercándome para estar frente de ella

Me desvías la mirada, algo no está bien, toco tu barbilla para volverte y mirarme a la cara, y veo tus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-algo te pasa,-dije

-para que quieres saber-

Me acerco a tu clavícula, mientras el beso, mientras me voy acercando a tu oído- te conozco-

Te besos desesperadamente, mientras tu correspondes igual con la misma pasión, rodeas tus brazos en mi cuello, mientras yo te levanto, rodeando tus piernas a lo largo de mis caderas y la cintura.

-te amo, Richard-dices entre besos

-yo también te amo kori-dije- ven conmigo a casa-

Vi su expresión y me dio una gran sonrisa, que se siguió besando. Y estaba en lo cierto , te conozco, te conozco mejor que nadie.

 **Dime si él te ama la mitad**

 **De lo que te ama este loco que dejaste en libertad.**

 **Y es que tanto te conozco que hasta podría jurar**

 **Te mueres por regresar.**

 **FIN.**

 _ **N/A:QUE LES PARECIÓ , BUENO LA CANCIÓN DEL CANTAUTOR RICARDO ARJONA- TE CONOZCO, BUENO CREO QUE ´PRIMERO TIENEN QUE OIR LA CANCION , SE LA RECOMIENDO , PIENSO TAMBIEN ESCRIBIR VARIAS , POR EJEMPLO ELLA Y EL , QUE ES DE MISMO CANTANTE Y LUCKY DE JASSON MRAZ O LA DE CHAYANE - UN SIGLO SIN TI. BUENO SEGUIRE CON LA HISTORIA DE AMOR REAL , NO LA VOY A DEJAR , PIENSO SEGUIRLA.**_

 _ **-MUJER MISTERIOSA**_


End file.
